TuckShot
by Tazbb12
Summary: A series of one shot ideas based around Olivia, Ed and Noah. Some idea will play off of the show some will be totally different and there is no real order so it jumps around in time some
1. Chapter 1

I kept getting ideas for stories but they were so narrow in scope I knew they couldn't be more than a chapter or two so I decided to do a one shot series. Each chapter will be its own story covering different topics and jumping all over in time...some will have to do with the show and other will be totally fiction. If you have any idea you want to read let me know and I will work on it...I have 5 or 6 ideas started but since each chapter is a stand alone it is easy to incorporate different idea. This first chapter plays on last nights episode and Olivia's concerns with Noah's reading/speech.

* * *

Read to Me

Everyone else was long gone after court but Olivia found herself back in her office. She couldn't go home right now, she needed time to process what had just happened. Honestly she couldn't believe it…Conner had taken his life. This wasn't supposed to happen…it was a rape case. A case of fraud perpetrated by an underachieving low life praying on desperate women just wanting the best for their children.

It was a stress and a pressure Olivia knew all too well. Her own child was just starting his educational journey and much like any mother, Olivia wanted the best for her son. He had a rough start to life and she was doing everything in her power to make up for that but now she doubted that it was enough. When Lucy had picked Noah up she was given the report and relayed the news to Olivia that his speech wasn't on par with his peers; she was devastated. He was three…what did they want him citing the Magna Carta?

She would never take the path that Laura chose, but she was feeling the pressure. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone rang.

"Benson."

"Rough day," came the gruff questioning voice?

"Ed, hi," she said finally coming out of her trance.

"Hey are you ok," he asked not having heard that formal greeting for a long time?

"Yeah, sorry…work just wasn't good," she said not knowing how else to put it.

"What happened?"

"The judge wasn't buying the imposter rape and Barba had to plea him out to a misdemeanor."

"You knew it was a long shot to begin with. The laws don't support this yet but you still pushed to get it into the courtroom…people are going to pay attention to that. You did the right thing."

"That's not the worst of it," she whispered trying to keep her voice study.

He knew that tone and he knew whatever she was about to say was in fact something very serious. He had called her as he was leaving the office but now he wished he was back inside and able to sit down and brace himself.

"Conner…he had been so stressed about school and finding the right college and now all this stuff with his mom…he jumped from his balcony."

Olivia heard the gasp on the other end and words of support for her, but it was all muffled. All she could hear was her heart beat pounding in her ears. This young man…seemingly with all the advantages in life…still fell victim to mental health. He got to a point where it was simply too much and he could no longer take it…and that shook her to her core.

"Liv…OLIVIA."

"Yeah, sorry I just spaced for a minute."

"I'm coming by your office," Ed said not liking the way she sounded.

"No, Ed I'm fine I promise."

"Olivia…this is not your fault. This boy did not jump because of anything you did…this was a culmination of a life of stress and pressures you couldn't know about. Their family is not your family…Connor is not Noah."

"Oh god Noah," Olivia let out before she could stop herself.

"What? What is wrong with Noah," Ed ask concerned?

"…Lucy said his teacher is reporting his speech isn't where it should be."

"His speech? What does she mean?"

"I haven't seen the report yet but he doesn't have the vocabulary and he is not picking up sentence structure and pronouncing words properly."

"Sentence structure…seriously he is three what does she think he should be doing reading the dictionary?"

"Ed this is serious. Noah had a rough start and I have been trying to do anything I can to make up for that…reading, talking, singing…I am letting him down."

"You are not letting him down. Noah is the most happy and lovable little boy I have ever met. He is thriving with you Liv, and any school would be lucky to have him."

"Not according to this report."

"Screw this report…you Liv are an amazing mother and Noah will have a great education wherever that may be."

"If he falls behind now it could affect him throughout his whole educational career. I don't want him to hate school and struggle his whole life."

"He won't and school is only part of the equation. He has a great home life where he gets support and he will get supplemental learning that will help him. Don't jump to DEFCON 1 just yet."

Olivia sighed knowing Ed was right but it was just so hard to do when someone was telling her, her son was behind his peers. That is part of the reason this case was hitting her so hard…how hard had Connors parents pushed him? When was it too much and when was it not enough? They sure as hell didn't tell you this in the parent handbook.

"I should be home around 4…want me to pick up dinner," she asked not wanting to discuss this any longer at the moment.

"Nah I will order something just come home."

She was thankful to have Ed in her life; he really was her sounding board. Here she was sitting in her office trying to process this past case and stressing about her three-year-old getting into preschool. Seriously…pre-school! She knew she was being crazy when she took a step back but it was so easy to fall down this rabbit hole. First it started with oh it's no big deal it is just pre-school…but is quickly changed to Noah is already behind he needs the best or he will fall further behind…and before she knows it his life is over before it even starts.

She finished up some paper work so she wouldn't have anything lingering for the next day and then gathered her things to head home. As awful as her day had been she was able to go home to her son and the man she loved and she was not going to take that for granted.

She actually arrived home a little sooner than she planned but was surprised to find the living room empty. Usually Noah would be surrounded by toys on the living room floor and Ed would be on the couch watching something on tv, but not today. She tossed her keys on the table and dumped her bag on the chair before venturing further into the apartment in search of her guys.

"Ok bud you want to try this page," Ed said sitting in the rocking chair with Noah on his lap and a book in.

Noah nodded his head.

"What do you say?"

"Yes."

"Ok and remember the C makes what sound?"

"Cah."

"And H makes?

"Ha."

"That's right Noah," Ed said giving his head a kiss.

Olivia stood back in the hallway and watch the scene before her trying not to make her presence known.

"The two words we are going to work on are Cat and Hat. Ok when I point to a word you see what letter it starts with and say the word ok buddy?"

"Ok."

"The…" Ed pointed the second word of the title.

"Ca-at," Noah sounded out.

"In the…," Ed follow up filling in the blanks on the title.

"Ha-at," Noah said looking up at Ed.

"That's right big guy…The Cat in the Hat," Ed repeated smoothly so Noah could hear the words again.

Olivia watched as Ed opened the book and started reading to Noah pausing every time the word cat or hat came up allowing Noah to see the word and speak the word. She had to take slow calming breaths to keep the tears from her eyes. There were many time where her heart filled with joy over the past couple years with Noah, but this might be the top of the list. It was only a short while ago she was in her office expressing her fear to Ed about Noah's learning development and now here he was stepping up. Based on their conversions she assumed he wasn't concerned about it and didn't think it was a big deal. Clearly she was wrong.

"You're reading buddy good job. Soon you will be reading this whole book to me."

"It long book," he said looking skeptically at Ed.

"It is a long book but we will keep reading it and learning more words. There are so many great books to read Noah that tell so many amazing stories…I can't wait until you get to explore them all," he said hoping to excite Noah about reading. "Do you like reading buddy?"

"I like bedtime stories."

"Those are the best stories and we will read again tonight."

"We go play now," he asked?

"Yeah buddy we can go play now," Ed said kissing his forehead again before setting him on the ground.

Ed walked over to the little bookcase to put the book back when he heard Noah call out.

"MAMA I READ."

Ed turned and sure enough Liv was standing there now with Noah in her arms.

"I heard sweet boy. You did such a good job I can't wait until bedtime stories so you can read to me."

"We go play now though," Noah said making sure his mom knew it was no longer story time but toy time.

"You go ahead baby we will be right out. Go pick out some cars and trucks for us."

"Ok mama."

Olivia kissed her son's cheek before setting him down and watching him trot off to the living room. She turned back to Ed with a raised eyebrow.

"What," he asked trying to play it off?

"You're teaching Noah to read," she stated the obvious.

"I wouldn't go that far it was just two words."

"Ed, you're teaching Noah to read," she said stepping into his arms and kissing him.

"When I was a kid I didn't really like to read and big reason for that was because it didn't come easy for me. I haaaaated when the teacher would call on us and make us read out loud...I struggled with words and mispronounce things and it made me feel self-conscious. It made me start to hate school. When you said that earlier…that you didn't want Noah to hate school is struck a chord. Noah loves to learn and I don't ever want him to feel what I felt growing up."

Olivia never knew this about Ed, but she could sense there was more coming so she waited for him to gather himself.

"He can be a little shy at first but once he is comfortable he just exudes happiness and joy. Noah doesn't need the fanciest school in the city he needs a school where he is comfortable and can thrive. I don't know how they determined Noah's speech isn't where it should be, but they are wrong. Noah is right where he should be with two people that support his learning and growth…to have some stuffy person tell us our son is not developing enough is just insane."

Olivia froze for a moment and Ed sensed the sudden change in her demeanor. He quickly did a review of what he just said, hoping he didn't over step.

"Oh my god I am sorry," Ed said quickly realizing where he went wrong. "I am sorry Liv; he is your son."

Yes, it was a shock when those words left Ed's lips, but not in a bad way. When the judge placed Noah in her care she went in knowing full well she would be a single mother. She never thought after she became a mother she would find a man that wanted to date her, yet here she was. Not only did this man want to date her, he wanted to be in her son's life in a way she could only dream of. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"You never have to apologize for loving Noah like a son."

"I do Liv…I love him," he said getting choked up. "I never knew I wanted this until you, but I do…and anyone saying Noah is anything but amazing I just…"

"Want to rip their throats outs," she summarized?

"To put it lightly yeah. I don't know what happened, but when you told me someone said Noah wasn't progressing like they deem he should I just wanted to do anything and everything to protect him and help him."

"Welcome to being a parent," she said with a smile.

"I guess I have felt this way for a while now but today it was like I was hit over the head with a 2x4…I would die before I let anything happen to you or Noah."

It was in that moment that Olivia found clarity, Ed was her one. They might not be ready to express it yet but she had no doubt that Ed was going to be the one who helps raise Noah and who she grows old with. He was her strength when she felt insecure, he was her happiness when life got tough, he was her one.

"We are so lucky to have you in our lives. Thank you…for everything…including helping Noah to read," she said kissing him again.

"You never have to thank me for loving you two. Come on let's go play trucks with our little guy and just enjoy being a family for tonight. We can review this report later and set up a meeting with this educator that thinks Noah is behind and we can look at other schools. It is your call but I think there is value in exploring other schools that maybe aren't so…stuffy."

"I think you're right no matter how amazing the school ranked Noah needs to be comfortable…it is easy to forget that."

"I'll remind you," he said kissing her again.

She smiled breaking the kiss and taking his hand leading him back to the living room. Noah was chatting away to himself narrating his race of cars. Olivia paused in the kitchen to get some drinks while Ed went right over to join Noah on the floor. He was right…Noah was a happy child with a great support system around him. She knew she was doing everything she could at home, but would talk to any teacher and other moms she could to ask advice. At the end of the day even with all the doubts and insecurities she knew she would always put Noah first and do right by him…he would be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a reminder each chapter is a stand alone story and not in chronological order. I hope you enjoy and let m know if you want to see a particular scene play out!

* * *

Meeting Noah

Ed Tucker was normally a very confident man, self-assured with who he was and what he stood for. He was a member of the NYPD for the past 20 plus years and there was very little that rattled the vet. However, he never before faced the challenge he was up against today; meeting his girlfriend's almost three-year-old son. He had never dated a woman with a kid before…he wasn't opposed to it, he never tried to avoid relationships that involved children…he was just never in the situation before.

Ed had been in the presence of the young boy a couple times but only in the context of picking Olivia up for a date in which he only politely said hello to boy. It wasn't that he didn't want to engage with Noah, it was early in his relationship with Olivia and he wanted her to set the pace when it came to her son. They had talked about Noah, he was always interested to hear how he was doing, but meeting him and being involved with his life would be Olivia's call.

That call came yesterday when she asked if he wanted to join them in the park and then maybe get lunch after. He eagerly accepted knowing this was a huge step in the progressing relationship. They had been "officially" dating for a couple months and neither could be happier. They both almost couldn't believe after all these years this was where their relationship was going. It took those months for Olivia to trust in this relationship to the point she felt comfortable bringing her son into the mix. This was the first man Olivia had dated as a mother and she was honestly a little scared. Who she dated wasn't just about her anymore…anyone in her life was going to be in her son's life which added a whole new level of pressure.

Ed and Olivia had discussed this fear before and he made it very clear he would go at her pace and she was to set the tone for this particular aspect of their relationship. Ed was not looking to jump in and be Noah's father right away but if things progressed with them he knew he could step into that role. If nothing else, he could be another positive male influence in the young boy's life in addition to the members of her squad.

The weather was perfect and the temperatures transitioned from winter to spring. The was a little chill in the air but it was offset by the brilliant sunshine casting a glow over the city. Families were just starting to come out of hibernation themselves and the playground had a smattering of children running around. Ed wanted to get there a little early to wait for Olivia and Noah. He brought with him a duffle bag of small balls and toys to play with not sure what Olivia would be bringing. He also packed a blanket and some snacks if they decided to leave the playground area leisure around in the grassy fields of the park.

Ed check his watch as he sat along the stone wall semi enclosing the playground equipment from the rest of the park. He was starting to doubt if he should have come early as he was certain he looked like a creepy being some guy in the park without a kid. He was thankful when he saw Olivia pushing a stroller towards him.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile.

"Hey yourself," she smiled back.

"Mama out," Noah added trying to extricate himself from the restraints holding him back from his familiar playground.

"Hold on sweet boy," Olivia said locking in the stroller wheels before unbuckling her son.

Instead of putting him on the ground she held him on her hip to make proper introductions.

"You remember my friend Noah," Olivia asked now facing Ed.

"Down mama," Noah squirmed clearly having one focus.

"Wait Noah…first we have to be polite and say hi to our friends before we play. You remember Ed?"

Noah nodded his head suddenly turning shy.

"Can you say hi?"

"Hi Tuck."

Olivia was a little surprised at her son's name for her boyfriend but couldn't help but smile at how cute it was.

"Hi big guy. Are you excited to go play on the playground?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

"Well, I think mama better let you go so you can get some serious playtime in."

Noah turned to look at his mom with pleading eyes. Olivia kissed his forehead and finally set him down watching as he little legs ran straight for the play equipment.

"Maybe we should have done introductions some other place than the park…he has a one track mind when he gets here," Olivia apologized.

"No way it was perfect. You made me look good as I am the one that get you to let him go play," he smirked.

"You are now god in his eyes," she laughed.

"So does he just play by himself now," he asked now sure if they should be over there with him?

"Yeah I let him run around with the other little kids on the jungle gym for a little while. Eventually he will want to swing and slide and I will go over with him for that."

Ed watched Noah for a few minutes. The little boy was fearless tackling a little climbing wall to get into the jungle gym where he ran across connecting platforms. He would watch the bigger kids go across the monkey bars but he was smart enough to know he couldn't manage that just yet. He would make his way over to the little slide only to start the whole process over again.

"Man he is fearless how are you so calm about him running around over there?"

"I might look calm but it doesn't mean I am not ready to turn on Superman speed if I think he is going to get hurt. He has had some bumps and bruises but like you said he is pretty fearless. We come here a lot though so he knows by now what he can play on."

Ed kissed the side of her head before wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Before you got here I felt like a total creeper."

"Why," she asked with a chuckle?

"Because I am an older guy hanging out in a playground seemingly without any kids…looks kind of bad."

"Yeah, but I think our jobs make us more self-conscious of that…most these parents probably didn't give it a second thought."

"Well, they should."

"Because you're a creeper," she mused?

"No…they should just be aware of their surroundings."

"Agreed but most are more worried about getting a good selfie."

"Oh god these young parents…you know there was a time we didn't have cell phone glued to our hands."

"Now you just sound like a grumpy old man…so you won't take a selfie with me," she asked with a pout.

"How am I supposed to refuse that face?"

"You're not."

Olivia smiled as she pulled at her cell phone. She looked over to double check on Noah who was happily playing with another little girl and boy. Satisfied her son was ok she took a couple pictures with Ed.

"Are they going to be on social media now?"

"No, these are just for me. I have social media accounts but I don't use them often. So what's in the bag…you camping out?"

"Huh…oh no I brought a mini football and soccer ball and a blanket and some snacks….I wasn't sure what we would be doing."

"That's sweet Ed…I honestly have no idea if Noah has any hand eye coordination at all," she chuckled just thinking how entertaining that could be.

"Well if he wants…if its ok with I can kick the ball or toss it with him."

"I think that would be good…introduce him to sports a little."

"Did you ever play sports?"

"Not really…I had a lot going on at home…I just didn't have time. I played a little basketball and soccer but nothing serious."

"Well, I don't think kicking a soccer ball with a two-year-old is serious…you can hang."

She was actually looking forward to engaging in a sport with her son. When they came to the park they often stuck to the playground, Noah exhausting himself before she could even think about letting him run around in the field.

"I should get him over to the swings and the slide before he is too tired to want to play with the balls. He will just go and go and go."

"Can I…maybe try and go get him," Ed asked with a hesitant stutter?

"Oh yeah sure…don't take it personally if he doesn't want to leave."

Ed smiled giving her a kiss before heading over to the jungle gym. Olivia sat back and watched as Ed approached the structure as Noah was on a platform that put them eye level with each other. She saw her saw wave to him which she took as a good sign. She wished she was closer so she could hear the conversation the two were having. Noah was clearly debating whatever offer Ed proposed and after a moment it appeared that offer was accepted.

Noah hoped down to a lower platform and made his way over to the monkey bars where Ed met him. Ed pointed up to the monkey bars explaining to Noah how they worked, although the young boy had watched the bigger kids do it before. Ed hoisted the little boy up and carried him as Noah gripped the bars with a big smile on his face.

"Hang on tight buddy, I am going to let go," Ed said making sure Noah had a really tight grip on the bar before loosening his hold on the child.

While he was no longer holding Noah he hands where right under his arms in case he lost his grip.

"You want to jump down buddy and I will catch you," Ed smiled to the excited child.

He quickly nodded his head. Ed lowed has hand a little more so Noah could see he was hanging all by himself.

"Ok…just let go and I will catch you."

This kid truly was fearless as he only paused a moment before letting go and falling into Ed's arms. Noah squealed with laughter as Ed place him back on the ground. Noah only fell a few inches before being assisted the rest of the way by Ed but the little boy loved it.

"Again," he shouted.

"Ok, one more time but then we go over and tell mommy all about it ok."

"Ok," he said already running off to get back on the platform."

This time Olivia had her phone ready and took a couple pictures of Noah and a video of his dismount. She was happy her son was getting along with Ed but could just imagine the trouble they could get into.

"Mama mama I monkey," Noah said running over to her.

"I saw baby you were sooo strong holding yourself up there."

"He is the strongest two-year-old I have ever met," Ed said ruffling the boy's hair.

As both adults surrounding the child had big smiles on their faces, Noah grinned very proud of himself.

"Ed brought a soccer ball and a football for us to play with if you want to go over to the field sweet boy," Olivia proposed.

"What socca baw?"

Ed walled over to his bag and pulled out a mini soccer ball that was bright blue knowing that was Noah's favorite color and a football. Noah was immediately gravitated to the soccer ball excited it was smaller and seemed to be made just for him.

"Socca baw," Noah asked him mom?

"Yeah baby that's a soccer ball."

Noah bounced the ball and squealed as it came back up to him.

"I think I might need to add a basketball to my arsenal."

"How about we head over to the fields?"

"Sounds good."

"Noah why don't you get in the stroller and we can go over and kick the soccer ball."

"I walk mama."

"Are you sure baby," Olivia asked knowing it was not a far walk but longer than a few yards.

"Yup," Noah smiled and started walking taking a few steps before stopping to make sure his mom was behind him.

Olivia had the stroller and Ed grabbed his bag and they followed the little boy out of the playground. Olivia pointed her son in the right direction but let him walk a few step ahead leading the way. Ed slipped his hand into her and she was able to steer the stroller with one hand. She couldn't have been happier. Noah was having the time of his life and Ed seamlessly worked his way into their weekend park routine. He managed to bond a little with her son and was already providing him different opportunities and experiences. It was only the first meeting but really she couldn't have asked for a more perfect day.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the replies hope you enjoy this one

* * *

 _ **Injuries**_

"I have had enough of this scum I want him off the streets now," Olivia told her squad before storming into her office to gear up.

Fin, Carisi and Rollins followed suite and geared up for a manhunt. They had been tracking a serial predator who liked to rape and run spending only minutes with his victim but inflicting lasting damage. All the attacks were random, the vics having nothing in common, times of day varying and locations scattered. It took them until the seventh attack for them to figure out a comfort zone, until the 12th attack to get a grainy surveillance picture of the guy and until the 15th attack before they had an identity.

It had been two weeks of tracking this guy and watching his victim list grow. SVU felt helpless to stop the list from growing but more determined than ever to put an end his terror. They finally caught a break when a tip came in that the suspect was spotted going into an abandoned factory by the pier. After Olivia vetted the tip she was pretty convinced this was their guy and he would be there when they arrived.

She called ahead to local PD for backup, she didn't want this asshole to split through the cracks. When they arrived three PD cars were already there watching the building and waiting for further instructions.

They hammered out a few more details before they broke for the building. The daylight provided the only real light inside the old factory and everyone needed to be on high alert, he could be anywhere. Quickly and quietly the two man teams cleared sections of the warehouse and so far, there were no signs of their suspect.

"Southwest corner cleared," Carisi whispered to an approaching Rollins.

"Southeast corner is cleared," Rollins confirmed.

"Maybe he isn't here," Carisi reasoned knowing they were going just on a tip.

"There is still a lot of warehouse to cover. Let's meet up with Fin and get the rest of this floor cleared."

With a new game plan in action they only made it a few feet before they heard a commotion coming from the second floor. Everyone froze for a moment to determine where the noise was emanating from before sprinting to the far set up stairs.

"Ahhhhhhh."

Carisi got to the rusty metal stairs first. There was a large set of step up to a platform and another smaller set of step leading to the second floor. His heart stopped seeing two bodies lying on the platform.

"LIEUTENANT," Carisi yelled taking the stairs two at a time.

"I'm fine," the lieutenant responded clearly anything but fine. "Secure him," she demanded trying to move but the pain in her back preventing her from doing so.

"FIN CALL A BUS," Carisi yelled down as he was securing the suspect.

Within minutes the sirens of the ambulances were blaring and the EMT's rushed the building to tend to the fallen officer. Carisi, Rollins and Fin stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for any news of what happened.

"Did you see what happened," Fin asked?

"No, I just heard the commotion and then her scream …by the time I got here they were both down."

"All right Rollins you wait here with Olivia and let us know any updates. Carisi make sure the suspect gets back to our precinct…I need to make a call."

The two younger SVU detectives took their orders while Fin walked out of the building and away from the bustle of the cop cars.

"Tucker," came the gruff voice.

"Tucker it's Fin."

"Fin…hello what can I do for you," he asked a little surprised by the call.

"Look we have a situation here and I don't have a lot of details but Olivia was injured, she is being worked on now to get stabilized and then they are transporting her to the hospital."

"Stabilized? What happened," he asked thinking she had been shot.

"Not too sure but it seems like she was pushed down the stairs. She was conscious but in a lot of pain and couldn't really move…that's about all I know right now."

"I'm on my way….Fin thank you for calling me."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Ed didn't think the situation was critical but he really wasn't sure what was going on. Falling down the stair could lead to a lot of injuries but he was trying to remain calm until he got the full story. Thankfully traffic wasn't to heavy and he was able to reach the hospital not long after he received the call from Fin.

"Hey where is she," Ed asked jogged down the hall when he saw the SVU detectives gathered in the waiting room?

"They took her down for a CT scan a little bit ago. We still don't really know what happened but she was able to move her arms and legs," Fin reported.

"Good…that's good," he breathed a sigh of relief over the little bit of good news.

An orderly walked into the waiting area.

"Um Benson," he called out looking up at the group.

"Yeah, that's us," Ed said now taking the lead.

"She is being brought back up to the ER now she is in bay 4."

"Thank you…guys do you mind if I see her first privately. I promise I won't be long and I will let her know you're waiting to see her," Ed requested.

"Yeah, take your time captain," Carisi said looking around at the group.

Ed nodded his thanks and headed back to find his girlfriend. He arrived just as Olivia was being wheeled back in. He stood back and gave the nurse a few minutes to get her settled.

"The doctor will be in shortly to go over the test results."

"Thank you," he smiled politely at the nurse who pulled the curtain and gave them some privacy.

Ed smiled at Olivia who looked a little groggy.

"So I hear you had a busy afternoon?"

Olivia scrunched her eyebrows and looked a little confused.

"Are you ok," he asked seeing her confusion and thinking she might be in pain? "Should I get the nurse?"

"No, they gave me some strong meds…I just am a little confused," she said rubbing her head. "Who are you," she asked?

Ed's jaw hit the floor.

"What," he gasped out not able to form a thought?

"You don't look like hospital staff…so who are you?"

Ed looked at his girlfriend totaled bewildered. He knew she had fallen down the stairs but there was nothing mentioned about head trauma.

"I…um…I…."

Ed couldn't even think of his name at the moment after the bombshell of she didn't know who he was. Was it just him she didn't know? How far back didn't she remember?

"Olivia you seriously don't remember me," Ed asked tears almost forming in his eyes.

Olivia knew she had to break before funny moved to cruel.

"How could I forget that man that arrested me for murder," she smirked.

"You mean…you remember me," Ed asked not sure if she remembered him from years ago or she really did remember him.

"Yes, you goof I didn't hit my head," she finally smiled.

"Sooo not funny."

"Consider it payback."

"God damn woman you want to give me a heart attack or something?"

"Well, at least we are in a hospital."

"Not, cool. First I get a call you were in an accident with few details and then I get here and you act like you don't remember me…I was going to ask how you are doing but now I am not sure."

"Ahh baby come here," Olivia reached out or him. "I am sorry. It has been a rough day."

"What happened?"

"We finally had a beat on the rape and run suspect. He was holed up a warehouse downtown and with local PD we breached and were clearing the building. Fin, Rollins and Carisi were clearing the first floor and I was upstairs with an officer and I guess the suspect heard us enter. The officer was in front of me and once he cleared the suspect sprung out from the corner and tried to knock me down to get downstairs. I grabbed him though and we both tumbled down about 10 steps. I think I actually hurt my back when he shoved me into the railing trying to get past me…although I am sure the stairs didn't help any."

"God Liv I am just so glad you're ok," he said leaning down and giving her a kiss. "That could have been so much worse."

"I know, but I don't think I could have done anything different. We had 8 men in that building it isn't like I was going in along."

"I am not blaming you…not in the slightest."

"Knock knock," the doctor said walking in. "Hi I am Dr. Greene," the doctor said introducing himself to the new man in the room. "I saw Olivia when she first came in."

"I'm Ed. Is she ok," he asked still concerned for his girlfriend.

"Some bumps and bruises and she will be down for a little bit but nothing serious. Her head CT came back clear."

"That information might have been useful about 20 minutes ago," Ed grumbled.

The doctor looked a little confused.

"I might have had a little fun with him and pretended I didn't remember who he was."

"I am sure that went over well," the doctor smirked.

"Like a root canal."

"Now for some of the less good news…you have pelvic bone bruise with a good amount of inflammation."

"A bruise doesn't sound too bad," Olivia kind of questioned.

"In terms of serious injury no, but it can be pretty painful and take some time to heal. It's the inflammation that we have to make sure decreases."

"Wonderful," Olivia grumbled.

"I want you off your feet for the next three days and icing off and on throughout the day. I want to do another scan in a couple days once that inflammation dies down to make sure there isn't anything else going on."

"Now when you say off your feet…"

"I mean laying down on soft surfaces with your feet up."

Olivia was about to protest when Ed jumped in.

"I will make sure she stays off her feet, gets plenty of rest and takes whatever medicine she needs."

Olivia huffed not liking this at all.

* * *

She met with her team to give them the details on how the next couple of days would play out and she was released from the hospital. Thankfully Noah was already in bed by the time they arrived because Olivia was in considerable pain from her short walk inside and she didn't want him to see her in pain. Lucy gave them an update on Noah and she would be around the next couple days if they needed extra help. Ed thanked her before she departed for the evening.

"Bed or couch," Ed asked?

"Couch."

Ed supported her as she gingerly made it to the couch.

"This sucks," she huffed against easing into the cushions of her sofa.

"Just think of it as an impromptu vacation."

"I could think of better places to go other than my couch."

"Oh yeah…where would you like to go," he asked handing her the tv remote and getting her a bottle of water?

"Hong Kong."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean we already did Paris and I want Noah to see as many parts of this world as he can. Hong Kong is different than Paris and a place I never thought about going before but I want to go now."

"Ok, Hong Kong it is."

Olivia smile and despite the current less than desirable circumstance she loved having these little moments with Ed. Moments where they share their hopes for the future….moments where he showed he wanted to make all her dreams come true.

"Here take this it will help with the pain and it will help you sleep," Ed said handing her a pain pill.

"Are you staying?"

"You're not going to be able to get rid of me."

"God help me," she joked as she took the pill.

Olivia didn't remember much more of the night as soon after she took the pain pill she was in dream land. She was actually a little surprised she slept through the night. It wasn't until the next morning, when she felt someone starring at her did she wake. She peaked her eyes slowly open not sure what to expect and was slightly startle to see her son nose to nose with her.

"Morning sweet boy."

Olivia was a little worried her usually happy son was sporting a little pout. After not getting an immediate response from him she inquired about his mood.

"What's wrong Noah?"

"You had sleepover without me," his pout now moving closer to tears.

"Oh no sweetie I had to sleep on the couch because mama hurt her back at work."

"Last time Tuck stayed we slept on the floor in the living room and builded a fort."

"I know but this time it's just me out here and I wouldn't have been much fun last night."

"Tuck here," Noah said obviously.

"Well, yes but he is in my bedroom."

"No, Tuck here," Noah insisted this time turning and pointing to Ed who was sleeping on the floor a few feet over from the couch.

Olivia was shocked to see that Ed was in fact sleeping on the floor. He had a pillow and he was rolled up in the comforter from her bed. She had just assumed he went back to her room after she fell asleep.

"So he is…I am sorry baby I didn't know he would be here but I promise tonight you can sleep out here ok."

"Ok mama…brefas time?"

"We are going to need to wait until Ed wake up to help…mama can't move to well right now."

"Mama boo boo?"

"Yeah mama has a boo boo but nothing a little rest won't cure."

Noah leaned in a gave her a kiss.

"All betta," he smiled.

"Well, that certainly helped. Want to know what else will help…if you wake Ed up," she said with a smile.

"Otay mama."

Olivia watched as Noah moved over to Ed and laid right down next to him so they were face to face. She wondered why Noah always did this but it was his way to wake someone up.

"Ed," Noah whispered tapping Ed's cheek.

Ed mumbled but didn't wake. Instead he turned away from the probe and tried to settle again. Noah looked up at his mom slightly annoyed Ed didn't wake at his first attempt. Olivia gave him a little hand gesture for Noah to try again. Noah stood up and Olivia thought he would just go lay down on Ed's other side but she was very wrong. As Noah was walking around Ed he suddenly jumped on Ed's back.

"Ed it is wake up time."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh as Ed let out a deep groan. Between sleeping on the floor and her son jumping on him the poor guy was going to be hurting. Carefully he shifted as to not knock Noah off him and turned on his back.

"Morning bud."

"You have sleepover without me," Noah pouted.

"Aww I am sorry buddy I was taking care of mama and I wanted to sleep out here in case she needed something. You were already sleeping but tonight you can sleep out here with us and we can build a big fort to sleep in."

"Yaay," Noah bounced in excitement.

Oh to be young and have this much energy this early in the morning.

"Tuck brefast."

"You hungry…well how about we check on mama and then you can help me make some pancake."

"Mama have a boo boo but I kiss all better."

"That is very sweet of you…I think I need to kiss all better too."

Olivia smiled watching her guys interact with each other. She tried to sit up and adjust herself but quickly realized that wasn't a smart idea.

"Liv you ok," Ed asked seeing her wince.

"I've had better days."

"Let me get you a pain pill and a heating pad for your back ok."

"Ok, but umm I need you to help me up I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh yeah ok."

Ed felt stupid for not having thought about that before. Olivia was in a bit of pain standing but once she got moving a little, it felt slightly better. She still felt like a 90-year-old lady how and by the time she returned to the couch she felt ready for a nap.

"Here take this and rest," Ed said giving her the pill. "I am off today so don't worry about Noah just…rest," he repeated knowing she hated hearing that word.

"Thanks…I love you."

"Love you too."

Olivia rested back on the couch and took comfort in the noises of Ed teaching Noah how to make pancakes. The two formed a fast bond and she never had to worry about their relationship. He was an amazing man and a great role model for her son. Even though she wouldn't admit it the way Ed took care of her last night and this morning warmed her heart. She loved that he put her first without being asked. He was going to be there for her and there was never a question about that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh maamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

At just past midnight Olivia shot up in bed to the sound of her son wailing.

It had been a long day, well really long days for the SVU squad. They had caught a case late last night that kept them busy dealing with the victim and tracking down leads which thankfully resulted in an arrest. The last t was cross and i dotted just before dinner time and Olivia dismissed everyone and told them to take two hours the next morning before reporting to work. Everyone was grateful for the chance to sleep in the next morning. Olivia was not as lucky as everyone else.

"Oh sweet boy what is wrong," Olivia asked sitting next to her screaming son on his toddler bed?

Noah was unable to calm himself down and Olivia pulled him into her lap rocking him gently.

"Shhh its ok sweet boy mommy is here," Olivia repeated every couple seconds.

She had noticed Noah was wet from sweat and initially concerned her son was sick. She walked with her son into the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer quickly placing it in his ear.

"No fever buddy so that is good."

Noah didn't seem as pleased as his mom and continued to cry almost to the point of hyperventilating.

"Baby I need to take some breaths here so I can help you. Follow mommy slow breaths for me buddy," Olivia said showing her son how to take deep breaths.

Noah didn't fully understand but it seemed to help the little boy turn his hysterics into a gentle cry.

"How about we go lay back down and read a book together," Olivia suggested hoping that would calm him and ease him back to sleep.

However, that had the opposite effect and Noah started to wail louder again.

"What's wrong buddy? Did you have a scary dream?"

Noah just nodded his head knowing he was scared.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry. Mommy is here I am not going to let anything happen to you," she said kissing her son's cheek and holding him tighter in her arms.

Olivia took her son to the living room and sat down on the couch as she continued to comfort her son.

"What made the dream scary baby," Olivia asked hoping talking it out with Noah would help him.

"Monsers," Noah hiccupped.

"Oh monsters are super scary but they can't get you now."

"No me."

"Not you," she questioned?

Noah shook his head.

"Who were the monsters after?"

"Ed."

Olivia was a little surprised at this revelation. Things were going well with Ed, but their schedules this past week hadn't matched up and they only saw each other a couple times for a quick lunch. Apparently not seeing Ed in a while was affecting her son.

"Oh your best buddy huh."

"Yeah," he mumbled through his sniffles.

"Oh sweet boy no monsters will ever hurt Ed because he is a captain and they are all scared of him."

"Big monsers….they get Ed."

"I promise baby Ed is ok…we will probably see him soon."

That was not a good enough answer for her son.

"Ed," he cried out the tears returning.

She hated seeing her son in pain and tried her best to rock and comfort him. After ten minutes she knew there was only one thing that was going to help calm her son. Hoping she wasn't waking Ed up, but knowing she probably was…Olivia grabbed her phone to call him.

"Liv is everything ok," Ed's concerned but scratchy voice came through the phone.

"We are ok, but Noah he had a nightmare."

Before Olivia could explain any further Noah was calling out for Ed again.

"Eeeeeddd," he cried out.

"I am going to put you on speaker phone so he can hear you," Liv explained clicking on the speaker phone and holding it out towards Noah.

"Hey buddy."

Noah paused hearing Ed's voice and he looked around for him.

"Umm Liv you guys there," Ed asked after not receiving and answer.

"Yeah, he is looking around for you…..Noah sweet boy Ed is on the phone…you can talk to him but he is not in the room….say hi."

Noah looked at his mom trying to understand in his overly tired and scared state. Noah had talked on the phone before but not often and certainly not when he was in this state of distress.

"Ed," Noah's soft voice broke the silence.

"Hey buddy I hear you had a bad dream."

"Monsers come….big monsers."

"Big monsters huh they are pretty scary, but guess what?"

"What?"

"I have special training that will protect me from any scary monsters. I bet those monsters were trying to hide in the closet and under the bed."

"Yeah," Noah confirmed.

"See I know all their hiding places and I can get them before they get me."

Olivia watched as her son and boyfriend engaged in a conversation over the phone. Once Ed had assured Noah he was fine and was well trained in all things monsters he turned the topic of conversation to cartoons to distract the young boy.

"I'm going to get you some juice sweet boy, you keep talking to Ed," Olivia said softly.

Noah didn't even acknowledge his mom as he burst out in laughter over a cartoon voice Ed was attempting to make. Olivia walked into the kitchen to fill her sons sippy cup and hung back for a few moments just observing. She wasn't sure if not seeing Ed for almost two weeks was the root of his nightmares but she knew it certainly wasn't helping. No matter how busy her schedule got she was going to have to do better in making sure Ed and Noah could spend time together.

"Ok buddy how about we say bye to Ed so you can have your juice," Olivia said walking back into the living room seeing it was pushing now 12:30am.

"No mommy Ed," Noah pushed back.

Olivia was startled by the knock on the door. Checking her watch again to confirm the time Olivia walked to the door grabbing her gun out of the desk on her way. She checked the peephole and couldn't help but smile.

"How did you get up here," she playfully asked as she open the door for her boyfriend?

"My good looks and charm," he smirked.

"ED," Noah yelled jumping off the couch dropping the cell phone he had been holding.

The little boy ran as fast as his legs would take him and he launched himself towards Ed as soon as he got close enough.

"Whoa hey big man," Ed said tickling Noah as he brought him into his arms.

Noah giggled before settling into Ed's arms.

"You here," he announced happily.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else when my best bud needs me."

Noah wrapped his little arms around Ed the best he could and squeezed as tight as he could.

"Now I think I heard something about juice," Ed smiled looking at Olivia. "How about we turn on Finding Dori and have some juice."

"You stay here," Noah asked?

"I'm not going anywhere bud."

"Otay."

Ed walked over to the couch and sat down with Noah in his lap. The little boy made himself more comfortable once the movie started and it wasn't long before he was out like a light. Ed and Olivia watch the first half hour of the movie just wanting to spend time in Noah's presence even if he was sleeping.

"Want me to take him back to his room," Ed asked?

"Yeah," she smiled kissing Noah's forehead before Ed stood up.

Noah barely moved as Ed walked back and placed him back in bed tucking him in again, hopefully for the night.

"So, would you like an adult juice," Olivia asked holding a bottle of wine?

"If you're offering certainly."

Ed watched as Olivia flipped two wine glassed on the counter and filled each halfway. They took their drinks back to the living room and left the movie playing but turned it on mute.

"So at what point did you start making your way over here," she asked turning towards him getting comfortable?

"Pretty much the second you said Noah had a nightmare and then he called for me in the background. I am almost certain I would have come from half way around the world for that kid if he needed me," Ed smirked.

"You are such a sweet guy…thank you," she said giving him a soft kiss. "You didn't answer my earlier question though."

"Which was?"

"How did you get up here? I am supposed to live in a secure building."

"Oh trust me you do…I almost had to sell my kidney to get up here. Luckily I never go anywhere without this," he said flashing his badge. "And it is lucky one of your neighbors was craving Chinese at midnight. I would have buzzed up but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It was a great surprise."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes sipping their wine and enjoying being in each other's company.

"I need to do better," she admitted.

"What," he asked confused?

"I need to do better making time for us and just as important making time for you and Noah. I think he was really missing you but didn't know how to really express that to me. I think that is why he had a nightmare about you."

"We both need to do better…we let these last couple weeks really get away from us. I missed you," he said taking her hand in his. "I missed Noah. I know it might sound weird but he's my little friend…I love spending time with him. He is such a cool kid that just loves to learn things…showing him stuff….being around him as he discovers new things…makes me want to be better for him and for you."

Olivia put her wine glass on the table and brought Ed in for a passionate kiss. Ed had to focus on not spilling his own glass but at this point he cared very little. He groaned when Liv ran her hands through his cropped hair and down his chest.

"Hmm I am going to spill this all over the place if you don't let me put it down," Ed said reluctantly breaking this kiss.

"Sorry."

"You never have to apologize for kissing me."

Olivia grabbed her wine glass again and held it up.

"Here is to doing better," she toasted clinking her glass against Ed's.

"To us doing better."

They both took the final sips of their wine before placing the glass back on the coffee table.

"Come on let's go to bed," Olivia stood holding her hand out for Ed.

"Want me to…," Ed started to ask before being cut off.

"Take me to bed," she smiled wanting nothing else than to be in his arms.

"Lead the way," he smiled.

Tonight, they would start on that promise to do better. Tomorrow they would talk and really figure out a plan to make sure they didn't let work control their lives. They were too important to each other to let their old habits of work dominating their life get in the way.


End file.
